Never Wanted This
by EmmaElf
Summary: WillOC Non-Con. Port Royal is taken by invaders and Will strikes a horrifying bargain to keep loved ones safe. Trapped as a slave to a cruel man, Will struggles to deal with what is done to him. When finally rescued, can Jack and Elizabeth help him heal?
1. Default Chapter

~~Never Wanted This~~  
  
By EmmaElf  
  
   
  
Rated: R (may go up later and have to be bumped off this site)  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.  *sigh*  Disney owns all the cool people, I only own the bad guys and you can have them, believe me.    
  
I don't own the songs either, they all belong to Stone Sour.    
  
   
  
Summery: Will/OC Graphic Non-Con.  
  
Port Royal is taken by invaders and Will strikes a horrifying bargain to keep the ones he loves from harm.  Trapped as a slave to a viciously cruel man, Will struggles to deal with what is done to him.  And even when finally rescued... can Jack and Elizabeth help him to ever be truly free again?   
  
   
  
WARNING:  This story will likely contain highly graphic descriptions of rape, abuse and non-consensual sex between men.  If you do not want to read this or are under the legal age to be reading this, PLEASE STOP RIGHT NOW AND READ SOMETHING ELSE.  Thanks! Otherwise... please read on and drop a line to let me know how I'm doing.  :o)  Please?  
  
   
  
This first chapter isn't too bad actually... the next one might get pretty graphic though, so if it bumps above the R rating I'll post up to that point and put the link for wherever else I find to post the story in my bio so you can keep reading it if you want... um.. that said, anyone know any other good sites like this that allow NC-17?  
  
   
  
A/N: Well I came up with this idea as the result of being stuck with nothing but my obsession with POTC and my Stone Sour CD for several very long hours in an airport.  LOL, it's not even one of my very favorite CD's, but after a couple of hours the lyrics really started to grow on me and this story begged to be written.  Please write and review to let me know if I should keep going with this story or what.  Thanks!  
  
   
  
Please forgive my total ignorance of Caribbean geology and history.  No, I am not saying that this kind of thing actually happened in Port Royal, I doubt it ever did.  Nor do I wish to particularly vilify Spain so please don't get mad at me, they're just props for a story... but after all, come on, a place that can have cursed pirates can stand an adventure with a few reality flaws.    
  
   
  
No flames please, I'm insanely sensitive and will probably spend the next week crying.  Thanks!  
  
   
  
Oh, and the lyrics are all by Stone Sour, although they come from several different songs, most of which I cannot recall the names of right now, except for "Bother" and the one that really got this fic started "Blue Study", from which lyrics (although they probably won't appear until the second chapter as well) I derived the name of this story.     
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
   
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
   
  
I watch the hope I had disintegrate before my eyes  
  
I take a minute and reflect on all your lies  
  
Behind the door, you have two choices, but you don't get to choose  
  
You can survive or you can die - either way you lose  
  
--Stone Sour  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Will Turner gripped the edge of the wrought iron rail tightly, his fingers turning white against the polished hand-rail as he watched Port Royal burn.    
  
   
  
There was no use in fighting; the smooth, warm barrel of the musket pushed up under his ear and the dozen armed soldiers swarming all around him on the balcony veranda of Governor Swann's house made any action a suicidal thought.  Will knew he was dead anyway.    
  
   
  
The gun at his head was cocked back.  "That was stupid boy, very stupid," the voice of the Spanish Commandante standing next to him said softly.  He was referring to the spirited fight that the young blacksmith had put up when they entered the mansion.  It was a fool's errand to take on all those soldiers at the same time... and Will knew it could only end in his death, but he was not sorry.  He had achieved his purpose.  Elizabeth and Governor Swann had escaped.  They would not fall captive to the invaders who had captured the English port.  With any luck his wife and father-in-law were now safe in the hands of Commodore Norington and the soldiers who had escaped the devastation of the fort.  They should be well on their way out of port from the secret harbor to the west before the hour was out.  If he had to die, he would die knowing Elizabeth, her father and their own unborn child were safe.  
  
   
  
Suddenly the pistol drawn back and brought down hard against the side of Will's head, knocking the young man sideways into the railing.  Will flinched hard and caught himself on the rail.  His hand went to his head and came away smudged with blood that was now trickling from the open cut across his cheekbone.  The Commandante grabbed Will's chin, pressing the pistol against his chest warningly when Will started to struggle and pull away.  Two of the other soldiers took Will's arms from behind, holding him firmly and causing a slight thrill of fear to run up the young man's spine, mingling with his anger.    
  
   
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time boy, where is the Governor and his family?" the man demanded.  It wasn't imperative to him that he find them, Port Royal was his whether its former Governor perished or not, but it was a matter of pride to tie up all loose ends if possible.    
  
   
  
When Will said nothing the officer slapped him, hard, snapping the younger man's head to the side.  "Where were they going?"  The Spaniard casually slapped Will again, snapping his head back the other direction.  "Why were you protecting them?  Who are you?"  Each question was punctuated by a blow.  "I am in charge of Port Royal now, it belongs to the Spanish Crown and you do not want to be judged an enemy of Spain boy, believe me," he threatened.     
  
   
  
Will's breath came hard and fast.  His face was beginning to bruise, but his eyes blazed defiantly.  "You're nothing but a murdering pirate who flies the colors of a country soaked with blood!  I'll tell you nothing!"  He spit in the officer's face.    
  
   
  
The Commandante slowly wiped the spit off his cheek and his fingers closed tightly around Will's chin once more.  Anger shone in the officer's dark eyes, but there was something else there too that surprised will.  A dark look of amusement colored the Spaniard's face amusement and... something else.  Something that Will didn't understand, but made him shudder.  
  
   
  
"You have spirit... I like that.  Be careful boy, arouse my interest in you too much and I will find a use for you that you will not like."  He threatened softly, running his fingers lightly over Will's bruising cheek, brushing the, dark, tangled locks from the younger man's face.   
  
   
  
Will jerked his head away in disgust.  The Commandante just laughed.  "You might as well at least tell me who you are boy.  You fought too fiercely to merely be one of the servants but you don't have the carriage of a nobleman... I'm intrigued.  You can tell me now, or I can wring it from some of the other servants.  It's up to you."  
  
   
  
Will's look was scathing, but there was no need to bring pain down upon the Governor's faithful servants.  It didn't matter if this man knew who he was or not, there was no possible gain he could have by knowing his association with the Swanns and like as not if he truly did any asking around he would uncover the truth pretty quickly anyway.  "My name is William Turner.  Governor Swann is my father-in-law," he admitted in clipped tones.    
  
   
  
"Ex-Governor," the Commandante corrected.  "I am the authority here now.  So you're Swann's son-in-law... how very interesting."  He trailed his fingers down the boy's cheek again, letting them brush lightly over the soft stubble of Will's almost-beard.  He chuckled when the boy pulled away again.  Quite suddenly his fingers formed into a fist and he struck Will.  "So do you find my touch easier to take when it's closed in a fist then?  I like that," the Spaniard said quietly with a smug grin.  He enjoyed the fear that sparkled momentarily in the depths of Wills deep chocolate eyes when he played this game.  But he wasn't entirely joking either.  His young prisoner's soft-edged good looks and strong, lithe body held his interest.  To the victors went the spoils of war, and not all those spoils were gold, silver and antique vases.   
  
   
  
"As a member of the ruling household and an English noble, I ought to have you whipped to death in the town square.  It's normal procedure you know..." he said quiet calmly, as if discussing dinner plans.  "Have you ever been whipped, William?  No?  Never felt the lash tear the skin from your bones until you'd rather die than feel its bite even one more time?  But you don't die.  Not right away.  It takes hours to whip a man to death.  That's a long time to scream for mercy you won't get."  
  
   
  
Will's jaw tensed and he ruthlessly tried to push down the icy fear rising in his stomach and trying to make him sick.  No, he had never been whipped, although the Master he had been apprenticed to growing up had strapped him often enough when he was drunk.    
  
   
  
"Hmm," the Spaniard smiled.  A lavacious smile that made Will supremely uncomfortable.  "I might be convinced to change my mind though, and let you off a little easier... if I thought you were going to be useful to me in some way..."  
  
   
  
Will caught the insinuation in the man's word and his disgust and rage blossomed like fire in his chest.  "Go to hell.  I would rather die than be your puppet or your pawn."  
  
   
  
The Spaniard shook his head with an amused look.  "I rather expected as much.  Pity... it's such a waste..." he let his eyes sweep over Will's body appreciatively.  He had half a mind to take the boy anyway, before having him killed, although he would have preferred a willing submission.    
  
   
  
One of the soldiers came hurrying in the gates and up the steps to join them.  He saluted his superior officer sharply.  "Commandante Varga, some of our men have reported a small ship getting ready to sail from a protected cove in west hills.  Should we bring our flagships around to apprehend her?"  
  
   
  
Will felt his whole body grow cold and his breathing hitched.  No!  This couldn't happen!  Elizabeth could not fall into this man's hands!  
  
   
  
Varga raised an eyebrow and smiled as he turned to Will.  He obviously knew without asking exactly who was on that ship.  "What do you think William?  Should we bring your pretty little wife and her father here to join the fun?  I'm sure she'd take more kindly to my offer than you did... especially if it kept her father or her husband from a cruel death under the lash.  But of course you would all have to die eventually... but I'd keep you until last I think so you could see the others go first.  Have you ever seen a woman on the whipping block?  It's not pretty at all..."  
  
   
  
"You BASTARD!" Will cursed, pulling against the men holding his arms in sheer rage.  "You so much as look at her and I'll kill you!"  
  
   
  
Varga shook his head wryly.  "You're hardly in a position to be making threats from where I'm standing.  I think that diplomacy and a little quick thinking would serve you better.  Quick thinking such as, what do you have to offer that I might be willing to take in trade for turning a blind eye to your little wife's escape?  Hm?  Can you think of anything?"  
  
   
  
The color drained slowly from Will's face as he realized the kind of deal he was being asked to make, the twisted horror of it rendering him speechless.   
  
   
  
Varga shrugged.  "Very well.  Diego, tell the captain to bring the ships around and prepare to-"  
  
   
  
"No!" Will shook his head.  "No..." his voice cracked a little the second time but he tried to hold his chin up defiantly as Varga turned cold, hungry eyes on him.  "I-I will do as you wish."  
  
   
  
Varga signaled the soldier named Diego to hold and not follow his last command as he slowly turned and walked back to Will.  Honestly, the Commandante did not much care whether he executed the Governor and his family or not.  He would if there was no reason not to, but if they worked better as leverage to get him what he had decided he wanted from this boy, then they still served their purpose.    
  
   
  
"Really?" Varga's voice was smooth and slightly mocking.  "There's a lot of things I wish boy... what exactly are you offering me?"  
  
   
  
Will flushed slightly, both from rage and humiliation.  The man bloody knew what he meant, did he have to make him spell it out for him?!    
  
   
  
Varga thought the flushed color looked good on Will.  
  
   
  
"Myself," Will said quietly.  "For whatever reasons you want me.  But only if you let Elizabeth, her father, their ship and crew all go free and sail away from here right now, unmolested and unchecked by your fleet."  The young blacksmith was very articulate about the terms, because he had made dangerous bargains before and knew how the unscrupulous could twist words.    
  
   
  
Varga chuckled.  "Well... you *have* got it all figured out, haven't you?"  He sauntered nearer, running his fingers through Will's wavy dark hair.    
  
   
  
It took all of Will's strength not to move away, but he stood still in his captor's grasp, his only defiance the burning hatred in his eyes.    
  
   
  
"And if I do this..." Varga trailed his hand down Will's neck.  "You will be my slave?  You will not fight me?  You will not try to escape, ever?  You give your word to obey me at all times and give yourself to me body and soul?  For the rest of your life, however long I choose to let you live it?"  
  
   
  
Will felt choked on the hard knot in his throat, but he nodded, trying not to feel Varga's hot breath on his cheek.  "I give you my word."  
  
   
  
Varga's grin widened wickedly.  "Then it's done.  There's no going back on it for either of us... don't look so down boy.  You may even learn to enjoy it... eventually, once I've trained some of that rebellion out of you.  I shall enjoy that I think.  But for now, I have more important matters to tend to... we have a new order to set up here in Port Royal and that will take some doing."  The Commandante nodded to his men holding Will.  "Lock him up in one of the cellars until I have time for him.  And keep him well guarded... oh it's not that I don't trust your word William... but I'm always a man who takes precautions."    
  
   
  
Varga's cat-like smile and smirking laughter grated on Will's nerves as the soldier's dragged him away.  When they shoved him into the dark, stuffy coal cellar below the governor's mansion and locked the thick doors in on him, Will sank down into the corner and rested his head against the wall.  What kind of hell had he let himself in for?  What had he done?    
  
   
  
His face hardened resolutely, although the sick feeling in his stomach did not subside.  He had bought the lives of Elizabeth, Governor Swann, Commodore Norington and all the other people on that ship with his own.  That was what he had done, and he would not regret it.  Not ever.    
  
   
  
   
  
TBC... 


	2. Hopeless Submission

Okay, here's chapter two... well, PART of chapter two, the first part. I have to cut the chapter off mid-way through because it ended up very graphic. I am posting the full, unabridged chapter on adultfanfiction_net, the URL is in my bio page since ff_net won't allow anything resembling a link in the body of a post it seems.   
  
I tried to clean the story up and make an R rated version, but I can't, it wants to turn NC-17 and that's that. So this is unfortunately the last part I'll be able to post on this site, but if any of the *sniff* three people, who seem to have liked it so far want to keep reading, please come and check it out on the other site.   
  
Oh, and I fixed the formatting problems. Sorry!  
  
Thanks.  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
*~~*~~*  
  
Somewhere between my tongue and cheek  
  
I can feel the hands on me  
  
Pulls me in so we are face to face  
  
I don't wanna see it...   
  
I don't wanna see.  
  
Hold my head up, can't avert my eyes  
  
Spots and rats on me,   
  
I don't wanna see  
  
Claw the ground up, get me out of this  
  
Never wanted this - Never needed this!  
  
--Stone Sour  
  
Will spent the better part of four or five days in the coal cellar. The dark monotony was oppressive, but guards brought him food and drink regularly enough. Grimly, Will reflected that whenever Commandante Varga *did* decide to turn his attention back to him he would probably be fervently wishing that he were still locked up and ignored down here in the cellar. Unfortunately the long hours with nothing to do gave his mind plenty of time to conjure up many dark and horrible thoughts about his future which did nothing to ease his restless apprehension.  
  
When the soldiers finally came and dragged him out, Will followed them with a growing sense of dread. He was taken into the Governor's mansion, which by now had been done-over as Varga's new dwelling. Not much had been changed really, but it burned Will to see the familiar surroundings littered with the Spanish Commandante's personal effects and trophies. It was like the house had been raped... Will immediately wished he hadn't thought that particular expression as it made his body heat start to rise again and sent the panicked little ants in his stomach dancing even harder.   
  
The guards took Will to the bath room first and commanded him to wash and change into the garments laid out for him, and if he didn't want to comply, they had orders to do it for him. With a biting glare, Will informed them he was perfectly capable of washing himself and left them outside the door.   
  
The small room was lighted, but windowless, a fact which Will had never had cause to notice before although he had lived in this house for several months now. Despite what he had promised Varga, Will would try to escape if ever he got the chance. His departed mother had raised him to always be a man of his word, but in this instance he did not think that even she would fault him.   
  
He did not hurry about getting washed up and lingered as long as he dared, until the guards started threatening him again from the other side of the door. With a sigh Will hesitantly put on the clothes Varga wanted him to wear. A pale, cream-colored shirt with an open chest and flowing sleeves and a light brown pair of breeches. There was nothing really very unusual about them except that the shirt was open a little too much and the breeches were a little too tight in certain places. Will resisted the urge to flush again. This was not going to do, he could not let Varga keep flustering him with all these little insignificant ploys. He had a feeling he was going to have to be strong if he was going to survive this situation he found himself in.  
  
Straightening his shoulders he opened the door. His guards were impatient and muttered things at him under his breath, hurrying their charge along, up the stairs to the bedrooms.   
  
Varga had taken up residence in Governor Swann's chambers, and Will was slightly relieved by this. He did not want to have to face Varga in his and Elizabeth's rooms... did not want to go through the cruel mockery that lay ahead in the bed where they had shared real love.   
  
Varga was waiting for them and motioned Will in, gesturing for his guards to leave them and shut the door behind them.   
  
Will stood uncertainly just inside the doorway where he had been left while Varga poured himself a glass of port.   
  
"I must say, you English certainly know how to enjoy the fine things," the officer commented as he savored the bouquet of the alcohol. "Well come in boy, didn't anyone ever teach you it was rude to linger in doorways?"  
  
Will moved forward into the room some more, but then stopped again. He was horribly uncomfortable and more afraid than he wanted to admit. Subconsciously he didn't want to get too far into the room because he didn't want to have to go near the Governor's big bed, but he felt incredibly vulnerable just standing there and awaiting Varga's attention.  
  
Varga smiled and re-filled his glass. The boy's discomfort and unease was easy to see, and he enjoyed it. Draping one arm around Will's shoulders and holding his glass in the other, the Commandante led Will to the window, smirking slightly at the way Will's body automatically tensed under even his casual touch.   
  
Drawing aside the curtains Varga looked out at the panoramic view of Port Royal spread out beneath them. The fort was busily being rebuilt and the Spanish flag flew high and proud from every mast in the city.   
  
Will felt his blood-pressure rising anew. These men were worse than pirates. At least pirates just attacked and then left. They took goods, not your homes. Will's eyes fixed on the scaffold in the courtyard where Captain Jack Sparrow had nearly been hung almost half a year ago. Five corpses dangled from it, twisted and limp like rag-dolls hung out after a wash. With a start Will realized that that was no longer the only gallows in town. It seemed that every open space in Port Royal, from the market center to the public parks had been filled with hastily erected scaffolds, dangling their dead and detestable fruit out as if it were something to be proud of. The young blacksmith thought he was going to be ill again with the sheer rage that was now seething inside him.  
  
"You see William, I've been busy these past few days. So I do hope you'll forgive me for neglecting you so long." Varga saw where Will's eyes had fixed. "Ah, yes... we've had quite a lot of trouble with the local population. Full of troublemakers and malcontents who don't seem to appreciate what the Spanish Crown has to offer them. But don't worry, over the past few days since the gallows went up and the food is being strictly rationed things have been *very* quiet and peaceful."  
  
"The peace of the dead," Will muttered darkly.   
  
"Yes, it is a pity that it is so often only the dead who know how to keep their tongue when it would better behoove them to remain silent," Varga gave the younger man a pointed look. "But no matter. The people here will soon come to learn all that Spain wants for them..."   
  
"It *seems* that she wants to burn their cities, sack their towns like common pirates, beat them, starve them and murder their people!" Will turned away from the window in anger.  
  
Varga smiled as he pulled Will back around to face him, pulling the boy a little closer and looking down at him with an intense, unpleasant look on his face. "You forgot to mention rape them, William," he said quietly.   
  
The words had the desired effect and the color in Will's cheeks rose despite himself. Will suddenly found that he was breathing faster and he couldn't help it; his heart was pounding, demanding more oxygen as Varga held his face between his calloused hands. Varga let his hands slide down Will's shoulders to his waist, pulling the young man closer until they were touching.   
  
"But then we don't need to talk about that, do we? Because everything that happens up here is purely consensual, isn't it? Varga held Will so they were face to face, smiling mockingly into the boy's suddenly frightened but still smoldering dark eyes.   
  
Will looked away and dropped his gaze.   
  
"Look at me," Varga's command was soft but lethally firm. "I want you to look at me when I look at you. You will not hide from me, do you understand?"  
  
Gathering his strength Will turned his head back to meet Varga's hungry glare.   
  
"That's better," the officer murmured, sliding his hand up to the back of Will's neck and pulling him forward before pressing their mouths together.   
  
Will winced slightly and half-pulled back as Varga assaulted his mouth with hungry fervor. Varga simply tightened his hold on the boy's neck, crushing forward harder and making the Commandante's short, rough beard scratch Will's lips and jaw.   
  
After a moment Varga came up for air, but a scowl darkened his face. Quite unexpectedly he slapped Will hard, throwing the younger man sideways onto the bed they were standing beside.   
  
Will gave a short cry of surprise. Varga shoved him, pushing him all the way onto the bed and straddling over him menacingly.   
  
"Understand this William, I am not going to do all the work here, you meet me at least half way or I will make this hurt for you like you were in the deepest pit of hell." With that warning Varga kissed him again, pushing his way inside Will's mouth.   
  
Hopelessly, Will realized what the older man wanted and reluctantly gave it to him, accepting the unwanted affections and returning the kiss in kind.   
  
Varga remained straddled over the boy's hips, kissing him so hard that it seemed he wanted to suck all the breath out of Will's body, cutting off his air and leaving the younger man gasping for air. Presently he seemed to tire of this however and swung off. "Take your clothes off. Now." He commanded roughly, a fevered glint in his dark, lust-hardened eyes.   
  
Will sat up a little unsteadily. His hands felt frozen with repulsion, anger and fear and he fumbled slightly with his shirt. He didn't want to do this. God! He didn't want to do this. He had never not wanted to do something so much in his whole life!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Apologies! From here on in the rest of this chapter and this story exceeds the ratings guidelines for this site 'cause it bounces up to NC-17, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I wasn't really sure how it was going to turn out until I wrote it.   
  
FOR THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER AND THIS STORY FOLLOW THE LINK IN ON MY BIO PAGE. Please! 


End file.
